


The unsuspecting victim

by 5sosismylifee



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: #help5sosismylifeelearnhowtotag, Cute, Fluff? kinda, How Do I Tag, I'm an idiot, It hurt me to write this, M/M, Mild Language, Muke - Freeform, Why can't I tag like a normal person, but what fic doesn't have mild language, cute moments, help me learn how to tag, like let's be real, lol jk, so much muke, that was a really long hashtag, we all swear it's ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosismylifee/pseuds/5sosismylifee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I get so off track writing the Notes for my fics it's not even funny anymore</p><p>MUKE!<br/>Nerd Luke, Punk Michael, and a tutoring session between the two? What more do you need in life?<br/>BTW there's two endings to this story, the second chapter is the cutesy version and the third chapter is kind of sad and has more feelings<br/>(Title from I Miss You-Blink 182)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Nerd Luke is so adorable like omg be my boyfriend  
> Small announcement-I deleted my recent work (he teaches you how to play his instrument) because I wasn't very inspired and it was dumb. So, yeah.  
> Also, I have another fic idea that's pretty good so I should have a new work (It's gonna be Ashton/You ;P) coming out soon, I just need to let the ideas for it simmer. I can't describe it, I have to wait until good ideas come to me so it's hard to be consistent. sorry.

tap. tap. tap.  
Fingernails trickle against the tabletop repeatedly in an impatient chorus. Luke sighs, straightening his school uniform tie. He takes another look around the library, searching for any sign of the red haired slacker he has to tutor today. Luke checks his watch. 3:37. The study session technically should have started right after school, which was 2:30.  
How, in any possible alternate universe, does Michael manage to be late? Doesn't he know how important his education is? He ponders this for a while, thinking up imaginative and complicated adventures that daydream Michael goes on. He starts smiling dreamily. Brave knight Clifford rides through the forest in order to rescue his princess Lukey- Okay, that's enough of that. Luke shakes his head, trying to erase these thoughts along with the equally imaginative fantasies he's had in the past about the punk boy. With his fluffy hair and tasteful tattoos, who can blame him, really? He's seen him in the hallways, in front of the school, even in the back of school, but he's never seen the pale boy in a single class. Still, Luke has developed a crush. A horrible decision, really. Is having a crush a decision? Luke cocks his head, thinking about this for a minute. No, he decides. It's just like being gay isn't a decision. He hasn't come out to anyone yet, but he plans on doing so eventually. He hasn't really come out to himself yet, seeing as Michael is the first boy he's ever had more than friendly feelings for.  
Wham.  
Luke jumps a little bit, squealing on instinct and, because he just has to embarrass himself, falling off his chair. He gets back up, mumbling his apologies, even though he doesn't need to. It is Luke's philosophy that if something goes wrong, even if it's not you're fault, apologize. He looks up stupidly. He is faced with the bottoms of two shoes, one crossed on top of the other. He blinks, peeking around the large shoes, pushing his glasses up his nose as he does so.  
Of course, it's the one and only Michael Clifford. He's plopped himself in the chair across from Luke's, an almost burnt out cigarette hanging loosely from his lips.  
"You're the guy who's tutoring me, right?" he demands, and Luke mumbles in response. He sighs, looking off into the corner of the library, giving a blushing Luke a view of his pale neck.  
Luke clears his throat, and Michael turns his head, blowing smoke in his general direction. Luke coughs, blowing his hand in front of his face with disgust.  
"Um-" Luke coughs again "I don't think you're supposed to have tobacco in your possession on school property " he quietly says, looking down at his folded hands shyly. He looks back up, and Michael is giving him a look.  
"Also, you're very late" Luke adds on quickly, because why not embarrass himself further?  
Michael takes his feet off the table, running his tongue along the inside of his bottom lip and raising his eyebrows. He crosses his arms, shaking the ash off the end of his cigarette and onto the floor. Luke's face turns the same color as the falling powder. He braces himself for a hit, an insult, anything, because this guy is so intimidating, and this is the first time he's spoken to the rebel, and look, he's insulted him. He had a very annoying day, being told to waste his time on this hopeless case (Good thing his mom can't hear him right now, or he'd get his rubix cube taken away for saying such rude things) and he took it out on the wrong person. He starts mumbling apologies, his face turning from gray to red faster than a stop light.  
To his utter shock, Michael starts to laugh. Like, really laugh. He clutches his sides, (being careful not to burn himself with the cigarette) panting and wheezing, as Luke just sits there awkwardly. Did he miss a joke? His arms hang limply from him, numbly, and he can't really feel himself. As Michael's laughs slow down, he starts getting scared again.  
Michael leans forwards, smiling, as if sharing a joke with the blond boy. Luke flinches involuntarily at the stench of cigarette on him.  
"You're fuckin' weird" is all Michael says before leaning back, still smiling and lightly chuckling. His teeth are slightly yellow, but other than that his smile is absolutely radiant.  
"But you're cute" he adds, pointing his cigarette at him and looking Luke up and down. Well, as much as he can with a table in the way. Luke blushes, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Just as he's about to say something, probably mumbled, Michael surprises him again.  
"So if it means so much to you-" Michael says, stubbing out his cigarette on the library table. Luke squeaks as a spark hits him in the arm. He panics, quickly dropping to the ground, tucking in his limbs, and rolling around on the ground before Michael can even say sorry. Michael gets up, kneels on the ground beside Luke, and looks quizzically at him before barking out a laugh. When he notices the tears coming from Luke's bright blue eyes and the pout on his face, though, he quickly stops and pulls Luke into his lap. Luke doesn't even know when he started crying, it just happened all of a sudden. He grasps his knees, rolling into a little Luke ball as Michael holds him and shushes him quietly.  
"Shhh, I'm sorry Luke, that is your name right? Yeah, Luke. I'm sorry I made you cry. I don't really know what I did, but I'm sorry." He rants, gently stroking Luke's forearm and running his fingers through his hair. It's really a sight to see, the preppy goody two-shoes allowing the red haired-punk boy with the tattoos and the reputation for stealing teachers' cars to hold him and comfort him, on the ground, no less, of a library. When Luke calms down a little bit, he sniffles and wipes his eyes with his pocket handkerchief. He takes a shaky breath, getting up and sitting cross legged across from Michael on the floor. Michael readjusts himself, mirroring Luke's position.  
"I'm sorry, I just freaked out. It doesn't happen often, I just-" Luke mumbles, looking down, pausing when Michael puts two fingers under his chin and pushes up. Luke gets the hint, slowly looking up at Michael, who looks surprisingly sympathetic. His face is soft around the edges, and his eyes look-fond?  
"Hey, it's okay. Really." he says, smiling. Luke smells the cigarettes on him again, but this time he doesn't flinch when it hits his nose. He kind of enjoys it. If his mom heard him say that, he would definitely get his sudoku book taken away, maybe for good. He inwardly shudders at the thought.  
"We never really introduced ourselves." Michael points out, extending his hand. "I'm Michael." Luke takes his hand, marveling at how soft it was, and shakes it gently. "Luke" he mumbles, blushing at the feel of Michael's hand in his. Michael keeps ahold of his hand, turning it over, looking up and down Luke's arm.  
"Now where's that burn, princess?" he says, searching for the small black mark created when the spark hit Luke's arm. When he finds it, he pulls Luke's arm towards himself, scooting closer to Luke at the same time. Luke hardly notices, though, because his brain has turned to the blended up peas he brought for lunch today and the only thought he can form besides "hecalledmeprincesssohmygod" is "breathe, idiot"  
Luke's face is beet red, but Michael doesn't point this out. Instead, he lowers his head slightly, his breath ghosting over Luke's pale arm. His eyes slowly flick up to Luke's face, and the blond boy's eyes lock with his. His lips are an inch away from the tiny black blemish, but Luke still doesn't know what he's doing until he does it. Michael's pink lips (which are surprisingly soft, just like his hands, and Luke thinks that his entire being is softer than it seems) land on Luke's arm. He looks into Luke's eyes, and Luke stares back, pleasantly surprised with the attention he's receiving. Luke's mouth is kind of hanging open, but the blush has faded (kind of) and retreated to only his cheeks. Michael's lips are really soft, Luke thinks. I wonder how they would feel-nope. Not thinking about that right now.  
Luke's just about to regain his wits (and his entire brain from it's mushed peas state) when Michael just smushes it again.  
"Feel better, princess?" he says in a slightly scratchy voice, and Luke melts, any and all resolve melting right with him. It is at this point that it should be noted that Luke Hemmings has a rebellious side. It hardly ever comes out, but apparently rebel Luke didn't get the memo to be calm today. On impulse, Luke leans forwards and presses his lips harshly to Michael's soft ones. Michael's hands immediately move to cup Luke's cheeks (the ones on his face), and he kisses back with as much ferocity as Luke does, except with more precision and more purpose. Luke tastes the cigarettes, and at first it's bitter and kind of gross, but he figures he'll get used to it. Oh, that's a scary thought. Will there be a next time? So, Luke resolves to make this kiss one to remember, because there might not be another one. He pulls his hands from the ground, opting to lean forward and hold himself up with his knees instead. His hands tentatively come up to Michael's hair. It's as soft as Michael's hands, and his lips, and-oh.  
Luke's train of thought gets derailed by a small moan that Michael produces. Luke almost stops kissing him, he's scared that he's done something wrong, but Michael only breaks away from Luke's lips to lean back into Luke's hands, pressing them further against his scalp. Luke slowly massages his fingers around, and Michael makes that same noise again. Luke melts for what seems to be the tenth time in this "study session". He moves his hands around more, spreading them apart then bringing them back to the center of Michael's head, and Michael is a mess, lightly moaning and whimpering. Luke grins, he's found a sweet spot in the rebellious teen. After a little bit of this, Luke pulls his hands away. Michael whimpers, tilting his head back to face Luke's with a pout.  
"I want to kiss you again" Luke explains hurriedly, and reclaims Michael's lips with his own. The rebellious side of Luke is wearing off quickly, and Luke knows that his confidence won't last. Hesitantly, he breaks away from Michael, and bites his lip flirtatiously.

-END OF PART ONE-

if you read the summary, skip this little explanation.  
If you didn't, hello. Let me explain.  
At this point in writing, I figured this story could go two ways. Either Michael could really cutely ask Luke out and that would be it, or Luke could be in denial of his sexuality and be really confused (side note-Michael is very confident about being gay in this fic, which I feel like he would do in real life). I really like both options, so here's the deal. This next chapter has the cute version that will have you going "aw", and the third chapter has the ending that will still make you go "aw" but it's longer and there's more crying and running away involved. (oops i didn't say that) Read whichever you prefer, read them both, I don't care, just please know that I didn't leave the story at this because then your image of me will be forever tainted and I don't want you to hate me. Happy reading, everyone! :)


	2. Cutesy ending (it's also really short)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say here O_O  
> literally the title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw just pretend that Michael is taller then Luke for a minute here ok

The flirtation quickly wears off, though, and Luke's face starts to fall when Michael isn't saying anything, just staring at him.  
"What's wrong?" he asks, scared and concerned.  
"Nothing's wrong" Michael says, stroking Luke's cheek and smiling.  
"I just want to remember the way you look, right now, forever" Michael whispers, eyes misty. Luke grins, blushing a little bit.  
It's just here that Luke remembers that they're supposed to be studying. He reminds Michael of this, and Michael laughs.  
"Whatever you want, princess" he says, pecking Luke on the forehead.  
They spend the remainder of the study session with Luke spouting facts from the textbook (the subject is history) and Michael has to guess which one is right. It's like that game, two truths and a lie. His reward for a right answer, obviously, just like in those cheesy rom-coms, is a kiss. It's nice to pretend that nothing is wrong, that Luke's not really confused and doesn't know what he'll do when he leaves this room. They pretend that they haven't just met, and that they've known each other forever. They learn a lot about each other, and, in turn, about themselves.  
Too soon, their time is up. The library is closing, and they have to leave right now or else the librarian threatens to drag them out by their ears. They giggle, Michael helping Luke carry his books (even though there's only two of them) outside, and right before Luke is about to leave the front lobby to get in the car with his mom, Michael pulls him back.  
"I didn't ask you, do you want to go out with me sometime?" Michael asks, and Luke blushes, looking down and shuffling his feet. He nods, attempting to crack a joke.  
"Well, we've already had our first kiss, so why not?"  
Michael chuckles at this, and steps closer to Luke. He pulls him in for a hug, and kisses the top of his head.  
"I'll have to come out first" Luke mumbles, and Michael steps back, nodding seriously.  
"Don't worry, they'll still love you." He reassures the boy, and Luke nods.  
"It'll be as easy as History class" Michael chuckles, and Luke laughs a little bit, too.  
They exchange numbers, and smile nervously, feeling something change.  
When Luke gets in the car with his mom, he's smiling.  
"How did it go, Luke?" she asks, driving away. Luke smiles to himself. He looks out the window, spotting Michael walking, with his hands in his pockets, along the road, smiling to himself as much as Luke was right now. He turns back, trying to wipe the grin off his face and just be casual.  
"It was ok"


	3. Idk what to call this chapter O_O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um hi my name is pizza and i like michael   
> wait what
> 
> I feel like this would be something he would say like in an early morning interview though haha

Suddenly, it hits him what he's just done. His face falls, his lip falling from in between his teeth. Oh my god, what has he done? His hands come up to run through his hair. This could ruin his reputation, what if his mom saw this? Oh no. No, no, no. Luke shakes his head, tears filling his eyes. Michael starts to say something, but he can't. He can't look into Michael's eyes, and he runs. He doesn't even gather the abandoned school supplies on the table. He runs, and he doesn't stop when people give him weird looks, or when he hears Michael shouting his name, running after him. He runs outside. He sees his mom's car waiting for him in the parking lot. No, that won't do.  
He can't face her right now. She might see it in his eyes, she might smell it on him.  
Luckily, she hasn't seen him yet, and he runs around to the back of the building, tears still streaming down his face.  
He collapses at the back of the library on a discarded chair. It must be broken, duh, that's why it's out here, because it cracks and spills him onto the ground. This just makes him cry harder. What has he done? He curls into a ball, sobbing.  
Only ten minutes ago, he was the nice, good natured, smart, clean, and rule-following blondie who is the only person to stay awake in classes. He's changed and discovered more about himself in under half an hour than more people do in a lifetime. Well, that's kind of a stretch, but give the guy a break. Luke is crying so much, he doesn't notice someone is holding him until at least twenty minutes later. He stiffens, wondering if it's his mom. But the voice that comforts him and on instinct makes him soften isn't his mom's.  
He looks up, and, seeing Michael's face, stops crying. He sniffles, wiping his nose haphazardly with the back of his hand.  
"What have I done, Michael?" Luke asks, defeated. He's feeling very empty inside, and he feels weak. Michael hasn't said anything yet, besides the occasional "shh" and "it's gonna be okay". Luke's nervous, nervous that once Michael's seen this side of him, he won't want to go out with him. Luke hasn't even thought about that. Now he's even more scared. What if that was a one time thing? Luke voices his feelings.  
"I haven't come out to my family, or myself really, so this is all happening pretty fast." he sniffles, a few hot tears escaping from his eyes. "Also, I'm scared you don't like me back." Michael chuckles at this. "Isn't it obvious, princess? (Luke's stomach flops at this) Well, I thought the fact that I kissed you back was pretty telling." He chuckles again. Luke joins in weakly, wiping his eyes.  
He decides that he can sit up now, so he does this, assuming the same position that him and Michael took on the floor in the library. Michael smiles weakly, copying him. Luke gives him a half grin back, wiping his eyes for the last time and giving one more sniffle. He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. He jumps a little when Michael's hands slide into his own, but gets over the shock quickly. Michael rubs his thumbs over the backs of Luke's hands, and Luke takes more deep breaths, focusing on Michael's soft fingers. He opens his eyes, and to his surprise, Michael's face is really close to his own.  
"I really want to kiss you again, if that's okay" Michael says, and Luke vaguely nods, letting Michael kiss him. It's really sweet and slow, a side to Michael that Luke could only guess he had.  
When the break apart, Luke smiles at Michael.  
"Do you want to go out with me sometime?" Michael asks, and Luke nods enthusiastically, giggling. Michael made him forget about everything except how happy he felt, and the taste of cigarettes that he was already getting used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, thanks for reading this, it was really fun to write and I hope this satisfied your muke needs for the day (or night). Give me some love (that sounds creepy) by leaving a kudos and/or a comment if you're also muke af, because let's be real they're the cutest ship around. Besides Cashton, obvi. I sound incredibly basic white girl right now, so i'm just gonna stop. You guys know the drill, check out my other works (also-side note-this is my first gay fic? ikr it's crazy but please tell me how i did and if i should do more? I have plenty of other ideas, one for Cake is in my head right now, I might do that soon.)  
> Ta-Ta for now *so proper*  
> ~5sosismylifee


End file.
